


取样偏差

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Kudos: 1





	取样偏差

取样偏差

|原作：游戏王zexal；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|神代凌牙+神代璃绪+天城快斗+Ⅳ；lowkey Vkai，请根据自身情况酌情选择阅读。

凌牙瞟了一眼不远处在谈中式和英式茶点区别的二人组，扭头看向坐在单人沙发上的快斗：“你很容易被有长毛生物的喜爱。”

“米扎艾尔和Ⅴ。”他用拇指点了点茶点组方向。

之后他看看快斗手边接受挠脖子服务的猫：“长毛猫也喜欢你。而且也不是我一个人这么想，Ⅳ也这么认为，还因此表示自己家里坚决不要长毛狗。”

“真是片面的想法。”快斗闭眼继续摸猫。

“片面？你是想说，喜欢你的人很多咯？”

“照这种选两个狭小样本就下结论的方式，你也可以被概括为‘你很受个性诡异生物的欢迎’。”

凌牙撇嘴：“游马和德鲁贝是哪里诡异了？”

“游马不算，游马欢迎所有人。德鲁贝也不算，他对你是多重感情复合体。”

神代先生眯起眼睛。

“你觉得Ⅳ和他父亲个性很普通吗？还有贝库塔。”快斗瞥过来。

“等等，”凌牙立即举手挡在脸前，“贝库塔不喜欢我。”

“就结果来讲，不管你愿不愿意，他就是追着你时间最久，对你的动向最执着的那个。”快斗扭过头，“你不管在哪以什么方式出现，他都一定会有动作。从‘欢迎你’角度来讲，他比任何人都热衷。”

“切，嘴皮子和文字游戏。”

“你先玩的文字和取样游戏。”

“喵呜——”快斗怀里的猫叫了叫，用爪子拍拍自己的额头。凌牙就看着快斗，跟着猫的示意，把挠下巴改揉头。还在揉的时候记得隔三差五顺顺猫咪背上的长毛。

“我懂了，你确实天生就具备讨长毛生物喜欢的技巧。”

“还是你更胜一筹，什么都不用做就吸引个性诡异生物。”

两个人不约而同对对方不友好又非暴力的用眼刀平静和局。

“哥哥他们好像在说悄悄话呢，”阳斗踩着小椅子从休息区的吧台探出头，“是和鲨鱼先生。”

“喊凌牙就好了嘛！”璃绪扭过头，手上还拿着小草莓，来回转着试探看能不能摆到小蛋糕上。

“璃绪姐姐不过去吗？”阳斗指了指他们的方向，“蛋糕已经整理好了，就等托马斯哥哥从附近的店取布丁回来就可以啦。”

璃绪看了看对面，微笑摇头。吧台这边的角度只能看到凌牙的后脑勺，但能正好看到快斗的正脸，和他怀里的猫咪——托马斯•阿克雷德从路边带回来的，应该是走失的家猫，正准备等一下先送到保护中心去。璃绪跟着凌牙到访的时候只知道阿克雷德家的几位已经在场，而并不知道还有其他生物，女孩子一进门，就和好奇跑到门口的猫咪对上眼，瞬间少女的尖叫响彻整层楼。

而阳斗当时在上一层楼，还没下来。

“不，我真的比较喜欢这里，还是算了。”璃绪笑着谢绝，同时思考着猫如果一直在房子里，是不是自己会被动缩在这直到离开。

Ⅳ更喜欢的不是狗吗？为什么他会正好在今天捡了猫？璃绪揉揉太阳穴。

门响了，被女士在背后念叨的人拎着布丁回来。阳斗小朋友欢呼了一声，屋子里其他人扭过头，下午茶将要正式开始了。原本闲谈的男孩子们三三两两的过来帮着端茶和甜点。德鲁贝最后一次过来时对着璃绪开口：“快点过来吧，梅拉古。纳修在等着你呢。”

璃绪点点头，有点担心的往沙发的位置看，却发现……猫咪不见了？她疑惑的探头，想要看清楚——

“猫在我这，你快过去吧。”Ⅳ的的声音响起来，璃绪猛一扭头，差点尖叫——Ⅳ抱着猫，就站在吧台边上。神代小姐腰贴着吧台的水槽，用力深呼吸，才勉强没让自己失态。

“快把它拿开！”她焦急的压低声音。

“好啦好啦！不会让它靠近你的，我又没想用猫吓唬你。”Ⅳ看着她，撇嘴把猫夹在怀里，往远离璃绪的方向挪了挪。

“不要让猫靠近我！明知道我害怕！”

“我这是要把猫送到保护中心去！”

这话让璃绪一愣，Ⅳ倒是坦然继续：“知道你害怕猫。它要继续在这里，你也束手束脚的吧。反正肯定要找失主的，早点送过去也好。”男孩子咧咧嘴，语气一转成咕咕哝哝，“虽然我是想不通，你这天不怕地不怕的人，怎么就怕猫……”

他怀里的猫适时冲着璃绪喵了一声，把女孩子吓得直接藏到吧台后面。

“我又不是神！当然也会有其他害怕的东西，只不过还没发现而已！现在的我就是怕猫又能怎么样啦！”璃绪缩在吧台后面，只露出眼睛，她看看Ⅳ又看看猫，“……你直接送它去，下午茶呢？”她可没忘记，Ⅳ特意为了下午茶订了布丁。

“害怕的东西上谈‘幸存者偏差’可没什么一一。下午茶什么的无所谓，赶不上就下回再说吧。反正我运气一向也不怎么好。”他挥挥手，扭头抱着猫往下走去：“让女士缩在吧台后面的下午茶，也不是什么好茶——快去吧，茶凉了凌牙又要抱怨起来了。不过这回可就不是我的责任喽。”

璃绪看着他一手抱猫，一手拎着临时找到的猫咪外出箱下楼了。

璃绪坐过来的时候，发现凌牙果然在看自己。刚坐稳，她的哥哥就扭头问她：“Ⅳ刚刚没对你做奇怪的事吧？我看到他带着猫出去了。”

“没有。”璃绪回答，喝了一口茶之后又说，“我们顺口说了说‘偏差’吧。”

“‘偏差’？”凌牙显然很意外这个话题。

“他的坏运气，”璃绪咬了一口小蛋糕，“和我倒霉的怕猫弱点。你不信吗？”

“没有不信，只是觉得巧而已。”凌牙收回目光看着自己的茶，“聊出解决方案了？”

“什么时候你不讨厌青椒，我和猫的孽缘解除方案就有了。”璃绪回答，看着他哥举茶杯到一半僵住。

“我是关心你。”哥哥保持着倔强。

“我也是关心你。”而妹妹更加倔强。

托马斯一边揉着肩膀一边回来的时候，以神代双子为首的拜访团已经撤离。休息室里空无一人，他撇嘴，一边心想着“米歇尔没来就所有人都把我忘了，这根本是一群没良心的家伙”，一边又想着“谁要你们施舍”往里走。就在他走进吧台给自己倒水时，快斗转身进来，把杯子塞到咖啡机上点了启动。

“你的蛋糕和布丁在你身后的冷藏室里。神代家的两位说一定要转告你。”快斗盯着咖啡液面头也不抬的说，“一人份茶叶和茶具在冰箱旁边的桌子上，想要喝可以自己泡。这是你兄长和父亲的嘱托。”

“而你就是个传话的。我勉强谢谢你，工具人。”托马斯扭扭脖子，用满不在乎的语气回答着。

快斗拿起自己打好咖啡的杯子，对着托马斯来回打量。意味不明的欣赏眼神，看得托马斯有些发毛。

“……你干嘛？”他粗声粗气的问。

“不客气。你带回来的长毛猫是挺可爱的。”

快斗走了，留下托马斯一脸疑惑。不过茶叶和蛋糕都在，距离父亲的下班还有段时间，他并不打算辜负亲友的好意和工具人的口水。

靠在椅背上伸懒腰的克里斯托弗•阿克雷德，被打咖啡回来的快斗轻轻拢了拢垂下来的长发。他好奇的扭过脸，歪头问快斗怎么了。

快斗侧身鞋趴在旁边的椅背看着他长长的麻花辫垂在身后的样子，似笑非笑：“只是觉得……只看毛发长短的喜好结论在我这完全不准。你是短发的话，我想你也会很喜欢我。”

“我赞同。不过，你在期待我剪短发吗？”克里斯笑着问他。

“不，还是长发比较好。”

“Ⅳ某种意义上讲也真是厉害，能做好事都背运，也是少见。”凌牙拎着书包边走边感叹，“好心捡猫还能遇上正好怕猫的客人拜访，神秘的运气。”

“你不要因为给他留了蛋糕的事就反复抱怨好吗？我听了一路，耳朵要长茧子啦。”璃绪噘嘴。

“不是抱怨。而且最开始明明是你先提议给他留蛋糕的。”

“啊哈——肯定是纳修这种醋王哥哥小心眼，才会闹别扭提来提去的。”贝库塔从凌牙另一侧溜出来，满脸“我就知道”的煽风点火，“就这么害怕妹妹嫁出去嘛？那你亲自上阵和情敌约会不完事——”

凌牙给了他一个亲密的肘击。璃绪转过去接下来对他实施锁喉和灿烂如花的假笑慰问。

在妹妹皮笑肉不笑的谋杀宣言和贝库塔的咒骂里，凌牙突然意识到，那些对他感兴趣的人，好像也都对他妹妹一并来者不拒。

神代先生，第一次意识到了取样太小的危险性。

END


End file.
